Mob Talker: Gabriel's Story
by Kuro no Akuma
Summary: A teenager who is only seen as an outcast is about to embark upon a journey of epic proportions, without the knowledge of how or why he has arrived in this world, he will meet many people, strange creatures and wondrous sights. will he escape this so called 'hell' or will he stay in this beautiful land filled of magical powers, strange gorgeous women and mythological creatures.
1. Chapter 1

Authors notes: Hi guys! this is my first story, Najee-senapi said I could use his idea a little, I changed the character and story a little heh and I do not own Minecraft that honour belongs to Monjang, so I hope you enjoy my story and feel free to favourite this if you like it...pwease...

* * *

><p>Chapter one: Out with the old in with the new<p>

Gabe's pov

Walking home alone as usual from the university, as the rain drenches the empty street in front of me, making it quite difficult for me to see two feet in-front of myself.

Today is my last day at my oh so 'wonderful' university, i mean its great school but, its full of lil'snobs and teachers who are out to get the weirdo...soon I'll be out of that hell hole they call a university and be doing something I actually like.

Ah here I'm being impolite, names Gabriel Wright and I was about to say I'm your average Joe...yeah I would be lying. I'm anything but normal and the last person who pointed it out, was unexpectedly sent to the nurses office with few meaning looking bruises and maybe a couple of fractured ribs, I mean the way I look and act probably doesn't help hide how weird I am.

What I'm saying basically is that I'm the freak listening to metal and stuff. Im the guy everyone seems to hate for liking anime and shit...doesn't seem really fair right? Well I look kinda scary with scarlet red hair, which is natural mind you, covering my left eye with my fringe revealing only one of my feline green eyes. I think they are also a little wary of me, because of the martial arts and this new thing from japan, which im honestly in love, called kendo meaning 'way of the sword' and it gives me an excuse to hit the snobs with a bokken which is a sword made of bamboo but im getting off track, thanks to both these hobbies of mine I've got a very athletic body which im grateful for.

Well, that's me drawing closer to my humble abode, it isn't really much but it's the best I could afford a small one bedroom apartment only a couple of streets away from my university. As I approach the steps to the buzzer i fumble within the left pocket of my black jeans, pulling out a set of keys and swiping a pad across the sensor to allow me entrance, I make my way quickly to the door on the left side of the corridor and I begin to unlock the door.

"Man, im gonna sleep like the dead". I mumble to myself as the door unlocks and I entry the dark hallway of my apartment, tossing my bag right below my coat hanger as I make my way towards the living room and jumping on the couch. i begin to squirm at the feeling of something beneath me as i got look a bright purple light fills the room and i jump back giving a yelp of fright.

"What the hell is this thing?" I say with a freaked out expression as i stare at a glowing purple cube that seems to brighten as I draw closer to it. I reach out with a hand to touch but it doesn't give me the reaction i was expecting the cubes top opened and purple glowing tentacles shot out and made an attempt to grab me, barely dodging the first one i turn to run away only for it to grab me by my ankles sending me to the floor with a look of her etched upon my face.

"N-no! I-i like my ass the way is! I've seen enough hentai to know!" I shout with fear as the glowing tentacles slowly drag me back towards the purple cube that seems to be growing and becoming brighter, I struggle as much as i can to escape the clutches of the tentacle monster but my vision slowly leaves me with only darkness, my thoughts and a strange feeling of terror.

* * *

><p>Authors note: as you can see it was basically a description of the character next chapter, everything hits the fan hehe hopefully you stay long enough to see it, Ja ne!<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

Authors note: Konnichiwa! here chapter 2! I hope it meet you expectations!

* * *

><p>Chapter Two: I don't think we're in Kansas anymore<p>

3rd pov

As the scarlet haired teen lay there, tossing and turning within his unconscious state, showing his slow return to the land of consciousness. The beams of the sun hitting his face making his nose scrunch up and giving a groan of displeasure, "Ah, tw-two more minutes". He says turning on his side to face away from the light...then his eyes flash open and he jumps up into a fight stance with a look of fright.

"Back off! I know chopnese!" he yells loudly before he stops to look around him, seeing only a weird looking blocky landscape then he's looks to the sky only to see the clouds and the sun are like the landscape, block like. He drops his stance and his expression adopts one of confusion as he looks around the colourful landscape not noticing the changes to himself. "Geez, this place looks like a cartoon", he grumbles out with a lazy expression, "Just goes to show how shitty my dreams are...probably matching how I feel at the moment", he says while pulling his left hand through his scarlet locks.

"Maaan~…why does all the bad shit happen to me, it's like life just like to screw me aro…" he suddenly stops what he's about to say as a weird looking creature with the same blocky look as the landscape charge out of the forest and looks in his direction, Gabriel seems to just stare right back at it with a expression that says 'the fuck'. The unsettling frown upon its green face makes it even creepier, its long body and four stubby legs just make him feel bad for it.

"…You're a ugly lil'thing ain't ya" he says in a lazy tone, the creature doesn't seem to like his words as it charges at him with what looks to be a tic mark, commonly used in anime but Gabe doesn't have the chance to dwell on it as the creature is mere yards away from, but as it draws closer Gabe gives a tired sigh as he waits for the creature to get closer and then gives the creature a swift kick for its trouble but before he can even land the hit, the green menace flashes and hisses loudly then it explodes sending a dumbfounded Gabe soaring through the air.

Gabe hits against one of the blocky trees in the clearing with a grunt as the air in his lungs is taken from him and he sits there with the same dumbfounded expression, "w-what just…did that thing, just go all suicide bomber on me?" he stutters out as looks at the damage caused by caused by the newly dubbed suicide bomber.

"t-this isn't a dream!" he leaps up with a look of fear and looks at himself to see the damaged caused by the creature only to find that his left leg is a little bruised and battered, also missing parts of the jeans covering it. "These where my favourite jeans…and the green son of bitch, ruined them…" he says through gritted teeth and rubs his head, giving a shaky breath trying to calm himself down as darkness suddenly begins to set in.

"Night? Already? No, that can't be right…" staring at the moon as he mumbles to himself he turns to look at the dark forest behind him and gives it a glare, "Che…something's not right with that forest, if something like the bomber was in there what else could there be" he says with a worried expression and just as he goes to move, something blocks the moonlight that surrounds him and he pauses with fear, as Gabe slowly turns he to meet the gaze of a creature as black as the night itself, the only thing telling the teen it's there are the pair of purple eyes that aluminate darkness surround its face. Its eyes show no emotion in them at all as it stares right back at the scarlet haired teen before it, before Gabriel can even blink the creature vanishes with a womping sound, leaving a startled and confused Gabriel.

Before Gabe can even give a sigh of relief, he lets out a gasp of pain as he finds himself kicked some distance from the assailant. Gabriel's chest meets the ground and he tries to push himself up but the creature upon him instantly, the creature raises its left foot up and brings it down upon Gabe's back making the teen cough up a mixture of bile and blood up leaving the poor teen with blurry vision,** #W-what the hell…i-it's like…i-I was hit by a dam truck#. **

Gabe feels himself being lifted up by the hood of his jacket to meet the creatures gaze once more as if its proud of the work it has done, Gabe can merely growl at the creature in his helpless state, "o-oh…s-so y-you t-think you're a tough guy…h-huh?" he says menacingly as he glares into the cold eyes of the creature, the creature seems to look curiously at him but before it can do anything, the red headed teen gives it a head butt that make it let the teen go and stumble back. Gabe falls to the ground like a sack of potatoes and groans as his forehead has blood slowly dripping from it, "t-the hell…is your h-head made of…Christ…" he manages to groans out as he pushes himself up as the creature stares at him dangerously, he grins at it seeing the look within its eyes and he gets to his feet and settles into a fight pose, showing no signs of backing down from the monster before him then the creature vanishes once more, it reappears in-front of him and drives its stubby arm into his stomach with such strength that the front of his jacket and shirt rip open and all he can do is grunt loudly in pain as he is sent crashing through the trees of the forest of which the bomber came from.

The creature stares at where he sent the red head and slowly makes its way to him, as it reaches the area its sees no sign of him and as it is about to begin its search it is sent stumbling forward from a hit from its back and it turns to see Gabriel on the ground panting with blood seeping out of the corner of his mouth adding to his already beat up form, "s-should…have…ju-just kicked him…" he grumbles as the creature once again walks towards him and grabs him but the scruff of his shirt then it raises him up and starts laying powerful body blows into him, he can do nothing but cough up blood and bile and give grunts the become weaker and weaker as his eyes start to close. **#this…this is…how i…go huh? Isn…isn't that….ju-just dandy…#** he thinks to himself as his consciousness slowly leaves him, the creature suddenly stops and throws the teens body like a piece of trash and leaving him there half conscious and beaten, it meld's into the shadows staring at Gabe.

All the can be heard the raspy breaths, every breath he takes causes more pain as he lays there with nothing else he can do, his vision now leaving him little but suddenly a blurred figure rushes towards him and after that everything goes black…

* * *

><p>Author notes: who could this blurred figure be? hmmmm we'll have to wait and see won't we sayonara!<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

Authors note: hello everyone! Im glad that I've got some followers shows me that people actually like my story here, oh and I own all my oc's and what not but I don't own Minecraft or the mob talker mob, now enjoy

* * *

><p>Chapter three: A little help goes a long way…<p>

1st Pov

**#Dark…so dark…w-what is this place# **surrounded by nothing but darkness, the only thing visible in this all-consuming darkness being my own body. Flashes of my memories seem to glow in the darkness like movies showing me everything leading up until what seems to be my demise but there was that blurred figure…it seemed…feminine.** #this place…this is my...m-mind…#.**

The images stop as fast as they had appeared leaving what was my inner mind bare of anything once again, **#what no-#** my thoughts are interrupted as the darkness begins to brighten and im answered with a splitting headache that forces me to my knees. Gritting my teeth painfully as my vision once more blurs and I feel the pain of which I had felt from my close brush with death as I return to the land of the living.

3rd pov

Leaning up quickly with a quick breath of air but regretting getting up as pain instantly grows much more intense, "f-fuck!" the red head shouts out alerting the rooms other occupant to his awaking and the teen tries to such the area but with his blurred vision he finds it impossible to even see two feet in-front of him. "Dam it…i-I I can't e-even feel a-anything…" he grumbles as he goes to sit up in the bed only to feel something push him gently back down.

"You should not move, you're not in the shape for that yet, honey" says a voice and Gabe looks directly at the owner of the voice barely seeing anything but feminine curves, long luscious raven hair and a white frilly dress. "A-are you an a-angel…?" Gabriel asks questioningly as he stares at the woman before him but as he blinks away the blurriness within his eyes away and is greeted a by a horrifying sight.

"Oh my, such a gentleman…" in the place of the so called 'gorgeous' women stands a large, grotesquely muscular, blushing man in a white frilly dress, long raven hair and the skirt of the dress reaches down to his feet which upon his fight are white heeled boots. " WHAT THE FUCK!" Gabe screams in horror as he crawls back away from the 'monster' before him, Gabriel's face turn green and his cheeks puff out as he makes gagging noises.

He lowers his gaze down to take a look at himself to see himself shirtless and covered in bandages and sends a deadly look towards the he/she, "y-you stripped me?!" he yells as the man blushes and gives a 'my, my' giving him the answer he needs. "I don't know why your so shy…with such a youth…ful…body" the weirdo purrs and Gabriel tries to back away further while trying to keep what's left of his stomach down, "Don't say shit like that! Jesus were you dropped on your head as a baby!" he says keeping as much distance between the two of them.

"Such a feisty young man, you should watch who you talked to when you're in the state you are…you don't even know who I am, let alone what I am" he says in a dark tone as the larger man stares me right in the but then looks away like a shy school girl and Gabriel just sweat drops as his right eye twitches.

**#t-this place get weirder and weirder….I owe this…thing one so…ill play nice as long as he doesn't rape me# **he rubs the back of his head as I look at the man before me "listen…im sorry for my outburst…but your completely not what I expected…at all heh, so may I have your name?" he says with a kind smile as the other occupant of the room gives him a grin, "my name is Yukio!, the first child of the iron golem!" gives a manly smile, **#make up your mind are you a man or a cross-dressing weirdo# **Gabriel thinks with a blank expression upon his face as Yukio begins flexing. "Anyway! Now what is thou's name?" Yukio shouts with excitement written all over his face, "names Gabriel…and what's an iron golem?" Gabriel says with a confused look as Yukio sends him a shocked look.

"w-what do you mean 'what's an iron golem', it's a mob idiot, you know the things that you were fighting? Ring any bells!" he says with a shocked tone but Gabriel replies with just a shake of head and Yukio face palms. "Okay…explanation time…What are you Gabriel from what I sense from you…you've got no magical potential…and from your fight…" Yukio's eyes grow the size of dinner plates as he realises.

"Y-you're… A REAL HUMAN!" he screams loudly as Gabriel cover his ears to stop his eardrums from exploding and Yukio begins checking him over once more, "a-and you went toe to toe with an endermen….are you brave or just retarded! T-the hells wrong with you…" he says with a sigh and grabs Gabe by the shoulder and give him a look of determination, "I shall teach you of this world! My sexy young friend….this is the world of Minecraftia and humans…are well rare here…" he says with a sympathetic look as he leans away and reaches to the bedside cabinet to retrieve something.

"Rare!? But your human too, ya dam idiot!" Gabriel says with a confused look as he glares at Yukio as the much larger of the two turns and hand Gabe a large book with the word's 'manual' on it. "i….im not human Gabriel…as I said, I am the prince of the iron golems and the bad thing for you is…out of the whole population…there is only 3 male princes that includes me…and you're the only male human…meaning…you may or may not be targeted by erm…" mumbles that last part to himself as Gabe stares at him with a look of pure shock, Gabriel leans up with pain still coursing through his body like electricity as he opens the book to see the content page and looks at each title describing many things of the world he is in.

"That manual will help you learn everything of this world my youthful friend, about the creatures and lands, but as an iron golem prince I shall protect you with my life" he once again begins flexing his large muscle make Gabe's face once more turn green, Gabriel's eye roam the contents of the strange pitch black book. "heh…there's a lot of strange stuff in this thing…" he says with a grin as Yukio gets up to look outside the window with a dark expression as he sees purple wisps of energy cover the forest and just as he turn to smile at me, he doesn't notice a pair of gleeful purple eyes staring the small cabin the pair occupy.

* * *

><p>Author notes: well hopefully you enjoyed that and sorry if you got scared of the cross dresser but I thought it funny heh, Gabe completely straight and will be paired with all the girl probably and the Manual of Minecraft basically tell him all about the world, the creatures, princess and princes, human mobs and magical objects and stuff, now hopefully you keep reading and enjoy it! Ja ne!<p> 


End file.
